


Monster Planet 2: Attack from the Deep

by Otters4Life



Category: Exiles (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Kaiju, narrative poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otters4Life/pseuds/Otters4Life
Summary: Entry for the 2020 X-Plain holiday Fic X-Change.Prompt was something featuring a minor character or "Namor Versus Christmas." I tried to combine the two prompts using one of my favorite parallel Earths from EXiles 66-68
Comments: 1
Collections: X-Plain the X-Men X-change Winter 2020-21





	Monster Planet 2: Attack from the Deep

**'T** was a cold day in winter, But not on this earth,  
A team of great scientists, sought things of great worth.

And far out in the ocean, on a small speck of land,  
They hoped a city long lost, might fall into hand.

They found small, dusty, ruins, But nothing of note,  
They toiled day after day, but slowly lost hope.

Only one was determined, And he wouldn't go,  
A great genius known as, Doctor Peter Corbeau!

  
In the dark while he toiled, on his solo mission,  
The rest of the folks, on this expedition;

They rang in the holiday, gaily with loud cheers,  
With no consideration, for anyone's ears.

Corbeau hunched over searching, was caught by surprise,  
When on the dark beach he saw tired eyes.

They were attached to a man, who was mostly disrobed,  
From the square top of his head, to his fish-scale speedo.

He said _“I am King Namor, emerged from the deep!_  
_Who dares to disturb me and, from my slumber keep?”_

He gestured with a trident, to make clear his point  
Leaving Corbeau uncertain, if he'd leave this joint.

_"I'm the Doctor Corbeau, accept my best wishes,_  
_My cohort and crew merely celebrate Christmas.”_  
  


Namor frowned, and he glared, then turned to the sea,  
Said _“I know not of this Christmas, it isn't for me.”_

_“I am king of Atlantis, The city you seek._  
_We keep it hidden away, deep down in the deep.”_

_“You come to my lands, seeking my people,_  
_You disturb us with noises, now we can't sleep well.”_

_"_ _You thought us all dead and gone, perhaps easy marks,_  
_But of your Christmas season, I shall have no part!"_

Namor produced an old horn, though he prefers lute,  
He pressed the horn to his lips, and gave it a toot.

And the great, leathery arm, of some undersea creature,  
Did slowly emerge from this large water feature.

It grabbed hold of the ship, made it heave and ho  
And it split down the middle, from stern straight to bow.

When his work was all done, Namor said with a sneer,  
_“We'll call that one a warning, you'd better get clear.”_

Help came in a jiffy, when Corbeau did phone  
He packed up his things, And then he went home

While way down in Atlantis, Namor took to bed  
All thoughts of that night swiftly went out of his head.

When of course they arrived, it's Earth Three-Seven-Five-Two,  
The Science Squad formed solely to combat Kaiju.

They'd heard of this creature, beneath Namor's thrall,  
And boy howdy they didn't like that news at all.

Doctor Connors and Hank Pym, Tony Stark, and Trask,  
With their comrade Sakata, assisting this task.

They came in a big robot, said that's all they need,  
Thought they were going to win, and taunted the seas

Namor woke up again unamused by their jokes  
Then did what must happen when a sleeper gets poked.

He blew on his horn louder, and brought out the whale,  
Crushed the robot, Red Ronin, beneath its great tail.

Enough was more than enough, He climbed his beast's back,  
And he said to his people _“Atlantis Attacks!”_

He called _“On, my Giganto!”_ (who named this creature?)  
It walked on two legs, like the beast in some feature

The monster ventured onward, all over the earth,  
disrupting celebrations with its massive girth.

He crushed every lit tree, and tore every bow,  
With no super-humans 'round, No one could say no,

Giganto went to Japan, and to New York too,  
Though the latter did happen, to horrid reviews.

He was still undefeated, Though still unopposed,  
Till he came to an island, which then slowly rose.

This Kaiju was Krakoa, The Island With Feet,  
In large scale mortal combat the foes did then meet.

They fought and they fought and then they tussled a bit,  
'Till Krakoa was reeling, from a mighty hit.

  
The Island crashed to the sea, the sheer strength of the blow,  
It seemed fairly beaten 'till it started to glow.

  
Giganto covered its eyes, light shone from the back,  
Of the massive green creature, he sought to attack.

Giganto's eyes adjusted, shapes emerged from black,  
To reveal a bright lit tree on Krakoa's back.

'Twas Bright Shining Krakoa, the island's new form,  
It fought with a new vigor, and some extra scorn.

But it wasn't quite enough, this creature's form change,  
Namor was way more clever and had better range.

With the wings on his ankles, Namor leaped quite far,  
And plunged his sick trident, through the great tree's star.

Namor got clear as he broke the island's topper,  
And the island made sounds, like a corn popper.

He won, and Krakoa lost, sunk into the sea,  
And Namor declared this day a great victory.

So he flooded the the coastlines, just a small bit,  
With hopes regarding Christmas, they would take a hint.

And he bellowed quite loudly, as he soaked in the glory,  
_“Imperious Rex!”_ that's the end of our story.


End file.
